The present invention relates to the use of a 24-membered cyclodepsipeptide for controlling animal pests in agriculture, forests and the protection of materials, and to pesticides comprising this depsipeptide.
Cyclic depsipeptides, and their preparation and use as parasiticides against helminths, nematodes and trematodes in animals (endoparasiticides) have already been the subject of numerous publications.
Known is, for example, a cyclodepsipeptide with the name PF 1022A and its action against endoparasites (EP-A 382 173 and EP-A 503 538). Further cyclic depsipeptides (cyclooctadepsipeptides: WO 98/55 469; WO 98/43 965; WO 93/19 053; EP-A 634 408; WO 94/19 334; WO 95/07 272; EP-A 626 375; EP-A 626 376; EP-A 664 297; EP 634 408; EP-A 718 298; WO 97/09 331; cyclohexadepsipeptides: WO 93/25 543; WO 95/27 498; EP-A 658 551; cyclotetradepsipeptides: EP-A 664 297; dioxomorpholines: WO 96/38 165; JP 08 225 552) and open-chain depsipeptides (EP-A 657 171; EP-A 657 172; EP-A 657 173; WO 97/07 093) and their endoparasiticicidal action have been described.
Furthermore, it is already known that certain 24-membered cyclodepsipeptides, for example bassianolide and PF1022A, have insecticidal activity against silkworms (cf. M. Kanaoka et al., Agric. Biol. Chem. 43 (5), 1979, pp. 1079-83; JP 05 271 013).
However, the insecticidal activity of these prior-art compounds is, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not entirely satisfactory in all areas of use.
The invention relates to a composition for controlling animal pests, characterized in that it comprises the compound of the formula (I) 
The invention furthermore relates to the use of the compound of the formula (I) for controlling animal pests, in particular insects.
The cyclodepsipeptide of the formula (I) which can be used according to the invention and its preparation are known from EP-A 634 408 (WO 93/19 053) and EP-A 872 481 (WO 97/02 256).
Surprisingly, it has been found that the compound of the formula (I) is highly suitable for controlling animal pests in agriculture, in particular in crop protection, forestry and the protection of materials.
With good plant tolerability and favourable homoiothermic toxicity, the active compound is suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, which are encountered in agriculture, in forestry, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene sector. It is active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spec.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blatella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium corni, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp, Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Laphygma exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Prodenia litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp. 
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Ornithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp. and Trichodorus spp.
The active compound of the formula (I) which can be used according to the invention is particularly distinguished by an excellent activity against phytopathogenic pests, in particular against lepidoptera such as the caterpillars of the owlet moth (Spodoptera frugiperda) and army worm (Heliothis virescens) larvae.
The active compound can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspension-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam-formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes of methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, as well as water.
As solid carriers there are suitable:
for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates, as solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifiers and/or foam-formers there are suitable: for example non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkylsulphates, arylsulphonates and also protein hydrolysates; as dispersing agents there are suitable: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methyl cellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compound according to the invention can be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, attractants, sterilizing agents, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphates, carbamates, carboxylates, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas and substances produced by microorganisms.
Examples of particularly advantageous mixture components are the following compounds:
Fungicides:
2-aminobutane; 2-anilino-4-methyl-6-cyclopropyl-pyrimidine; 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide; 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide; (E)-2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxy-phenyl)-acetamide; 8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyano-phenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-methoximino-[alpha-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]-acetate; 2-phenylphenol (OPP), aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, quinomethionate, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram,
dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezin, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithion, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxyconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, isoprothiolane,
kasugamycin, copper preparations such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metsulfovax, myclobutanil,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxycarboxin,
pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, phthalide, pimaricin, piperalin, polycarbamate, polyoxin, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon,
quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebucanozole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclophos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin,
zineb, ziram.
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alpha-cypermethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, baculoviruses, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, biopermethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cisperrnethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diacloden, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoat, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene,
imidacloprid, isazophos, isofenphos, isoxathion, ivermectin,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron, nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
omethoat, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoat, phorat, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoat, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pyriproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, theta-cypermethrin, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii,
YI 5302,
zeta-cypermethrin, zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole, 2-(acetyloxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)-methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
[2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl [2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides, fertilizers and growth-regulating substances.
The active compound according to the invention can furthermore be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergistic agents. Synergistic agents are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds without it being necessary for the synergistic agent added to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The compounds are employed in a customary manner appropriate for the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound has excellent residual action on wood and clay and also good stability to alkali on limed substrates.
Furthermore, it has been found that the compound of the formula (I) according to the invention has potent insecticidal action against insects which destroy industrial materials.
The following insects may be mentioned by way of example and as being preferred, but without any limitation:
Beetles, such as
Hylotrupes bajulus, Chlorophorus pilosis, Anobium punctatum, Xestobium rufovillosum, Ptilinus pecticornis, Dendrobium pertinex, Emobius mollis, Priobium carpini, Lyctus brunneus, Lyctus africanus, Lyctus planicollis, Lyctus linearis, Lyctus pubescens, Trogoxylon aequale, Minthes rugicollis, Zyleborus spec., Tryptodendron spec., Apate monachus, Bostrychus capucins, Heterobostrychus brunneus, Sinoxylon spec., Dinoderus minutus. 
Dermapterans, such as
Sirex juvencus, Urocerus gigas, Urocerus gigas taignus, Urocerus augur. 
Termites, such as
Kalotermes flavicollis, Cryptotermes brevis, Heterotermes indicola, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes santonensis, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Mastotermes darwiniensis, Zootermopsis nevadensis, Coptotermes formosanus. 
Bristletails, such as Lepisma saccharina. 
Industrial materials are to be understood as meaning, in the present context, non-live materials such as, preferably, synthetic materials, glues, sizes, paper and board, leather, wood and timber products, and paint.
The materials to be very particularly protected against attack by insects are wood and timber products.
Wood and timber products which can be protected by the composition according to the invention or mixtures comprising such a composition are to be understood as meaning, for example, construction timber, wooden beams, railway sleepers, bridge components, jetties, wooden vehicles, boxes, pallets, containers, telephone poles, wood lagging, windows and doors made of wood, plywood, particle board, joiner""s articles, or wood products which, quite generally, are used in the construction of houses or in joinery.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of concentrates or generally customary formulations, such as powders, granules, solutions, suspensions, emulsions or pastes.
The formulations mentioned can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by mixing the active compounds with at least one solvent or diluent, emulsifier, dispersant and/or binder or fixative, water repellent, if appropriate desiccants and UV stabilizers and, if appropriate, colorants and pigments and other processing auxiliaries.
The insecticidal compositions or concentrates used for the protection of wood and wooden materials comprise the active compound according to the invention at a concentration of 0.0001 to 95% by weight, in particular 0.001 to 60% by weight.
The amount of the compositions or concentrates employed depends on the species and the occurrence of the insects and on the medium. The optimum rate of application can be determined upon use in each case by test series. However, in general, it suffices to employ 0.0001 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 10% by weight, of the active compound, based on the material to be protected.
The solvent and/or diluent used is an organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or an oily or oil-type organochemical solvent or solvent mixture of low volatility and/or a polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or water and, if appropriate, an emulsifier and/or wetting agent.
Organochemical solvents which are preferably employed are oily or oil-type solvents having an evaporation number of above 35 and a flashpoint of above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C. Substances which are used as such oily and oil-type solvents which have low volatility and are insoluble in water are suitable mineral oils or their aromatic fractions, or mineral-oil-containing solvent mixtures, preferably white spirit, petroleum and/or alkylbenzene.
Substances which are advantageously used are mineral oils with a boiling range of 170 to 220xc2x0 C., white spirit with a boiling range of 170 to 220xc2x0 C., spindle oil with a boiling range of 250 to 350xc2x0 C., petroleum or aromatics of boiling range 160 to 280xc2x0 C., essence of turpentine and the like.
In a preferred embodiment, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons with a boiling range of 180 to 210xc2x0 C. or high-boiling mixtures of aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons with a boiling range of 180 to 220xc2x0 C. and/or spindle oil and/or monochloronaphthalene, preferably xcex1-monochloronaphthalene, are used.
The organic oily or oil-type solvents of low volatility having an evaporation number of above 35 and a flashpoint of above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., can be partially replaced by organochemical solvents of high or medium volatility, with the proviso that the solvent mixture also has an evaporation number of above 35 and a flashpoint of above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., and that the insecticide/fungicide mixture is soluble or emulsifiable in this solvent mixture.
In a preferred embodiment, part of the organochemical solvent or solvent mixture is replaced by an aliphatic polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture. Substances which are preferably used are aliphatic organochemical solvents having hydroxyl and/or ester and/or ether groups, such as, for example, glycol ether, esters and the like.
The organochemical binders used within the scope of the present invention are the synthetic resins and/or binding drying oils which are known per se and can be diluted with water and/or are soluble or dispersible or emulsifiable in the organochemical solvents employed, in particular binders composed of, or comprising, an acrylate resin, a vinyl resin, for example polyvinyl acetate, polyester resin, polycondensation or polyaddition resin, polyurethane resin, alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin, phenol resin, hydrocarbon resin, such as indene/coumarone resin, silicone resin, drying vegetable and/or drying oils and/or physically drying binders based on a natural and/or synthetic resin.
The synthetic resin used as the binder can be employed in the form of an emulsion, dispersion or solution. Up to 10% by weight of bitumen or bituminous substances can also be used as binders. In addition, colorants, pigments, water repellents, odour-masking substances and inhibitors or anticorrosives known per se and the like can also be employed.
The composition or the concentrate preferably comprises, in accordance with the invention, at least one alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin and/or a drying vegetable oil as the organochemical binder. Preferably used according to the invention are alkyd resins with an oil content of over 45% by weight, preferably 50 to 68% by weight.
All or some of the abovementioned binder can be replaced by a fixative (mixture) or a plasticizer (mixture). These additives are intended to prevent volatilization of the active compounds and crystallization or precipitation. They preferably replace 0.01 to 30% of the binder (based on 100% of binder employed).
The plasticizers are from the chemical classes of the phthalic esters, such as dibutyl phthalate, dioctyl phthalate or benzylbutyl phthalate, the phosphoric esters, such as tributyl phosphate, the adipic esters, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, the stearates, such as butyl stearate or amyl stearate, the oleates, such as butyl oleate, glycerol ethers or relatively high-molecular-weight glycol ethers, glycerol esters and p-toluene-sulphonic esters.
Fixatives are chemically based on polyvinyl alkyl ethers, such as, for example, polyvinyl methyl ether, or ketones, such as benzophenone or ethylene benzophenone.
Particularly suitable as a solvent or diluent is also water, if appropriate as a mixture with one or more of the abovementioned organochemical solvents or diluents, emulsifiers and dispersants.
Particularly effective protection of wood is achieved by large-scale industrial impregnation processes, for example vacuum, double-vacuum or pressure processes.
If appropriate, the ready-to-use compositions can additionally comprise one or more other insecticides and, if appropriate, additionally one or more fungicides.
Suitable additional components which may be admixed are, preferably, the insecticides and fungicides mentioned in WO 94/29 268. The compounds mentioned in that document are expressly part of the present application.
Very particularly preferred components which may be admixed are insecticides, such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim, silafluofin, alphamethrin, cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, permethrin, imidacloprid, NI-25, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron and triflumuron, and fungicides, such as epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, imazalil, dichlorofluanide, tolylfluanide, 3-iodo-2-propinyl-butyl carbamate, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one and 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one.